Warrior Woman
by jully123
Summary: Kagome is a great warrior who ends up being shunned from her fellow villagers now she has to figure out how to survive in the male dominated world luckily she’s not alone
1. Default Chapter

I got bored of waiting for y'all to tell me witch one first so I chose to write the second one but don't worry I'm gonna post the first one when I have time

Hey I hope y'all like it so read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :sniff sniff:

Warriors Woman 

Kagome's POV

I can't believe they did that to me after all I've done for them. It's all that fools fault for being stupid enough to wonder of from the human village. He had to start screaming for help as soon as some ignorant youkia found him. He came running out of nowhere and started pulling me along with him saying evil youkia were after him. I thought he was crazy. I guess he couldn't help it.

I yanked my arm out of his hand in disgust did he not see the markings I bore or he had never been told the story of the forest he was currently running through. I guessed it was the second one he looked to be only eight turns. I saw the youkia that was chasing after him. The evil he was talking about was a kitsune chasing after him thinking it was a game.

I kept my emotions to myself as I said "child don't you know males are forbidden this far into the forest, and you kit I know you should know not to enter this forest being the youkia that you are." I was quite pleased to see they were afraid from there auras. Though they did not show it well at least the kit didn't he knew better.

"You should be going home before the hunters find you." I said. "But I don't know where it is." He professed. I glared sharply at him "Tis not a problem of mine. Kit if the human can get over his petty fears you shall escort him out to the nearest village understand" the kitsune gulped and nodded for he knew the great honor I bestowed upon him to leave with his life. And with that he left with the boy in tow.

Kikyo's POV

I was walking when I suddenly started hearing voices. Recognized one as Kagome's and to my great delight she was setting free two males. Kagome knew that one of the most important laws of the all female village was to kill any male no matter the age if they cross the boundary set. But she had let them go she had broken one of the most sacred laws.

Author's POV

She sneered with delight at the recent information she had gathered. Kikyo had been looking for a way to get Kagome out of the way. For she had heard the others talking of electing her to be the leader of the village once the old one died for Kagome was kind hearted but stern when need arise. She thought she herself was the only one that was perfect to do so for it is her own mother that was the current leader.

The other villagers thought of her as greedy and worked to only help herself, but did not discuss it in front of her family out of respect for her mother.

Kikyo quickly ran back to the village and went to her mothers hut. When she got there she told her mother like a five year old child what Kagome had done. Her mother was furious and also sad about what she had to do cause she cared deeply for Kagome. She exited the hut to tell the others.

Kagome's POV

I walked into the village with a smile but frowned when I saw the dirty looks they were giving me. Kikyo stood next to her mother with a pleased look on her face. I felt genuine fear when I realized Kikyo must have seen me in the forest from the smug look on her face. I didn't show my fear but I felt my anger rising at Kikyo for what she did.

The village leader Lady Loren walked up to me with a disappointed look in her eyes. All eyes were on her and me they knew I would not run for I took great pride in my honor. Lady Loren took me to my family's hut so I could pack. I knew what the law stated no one was to talk to me. For I was to be in exile with nothing more than the possessions I thought I would need to survive out in the world of men.

So what do y'all think not bad for my second fanfic?

So please review and I shall update as soon as I get at least three reviews


	2. Ch2

Today's my birthday hope you'll like this birthday special go to Loves Surprises ch3 for further info.

Warrior Woman

Chapter 2

I decided to bring only a few things like my bow, arrows, food, clothes, and ECT… When I walked outside my family hut none of the people would even look upon my face. I felt ashamed at what I had done even though I thought it was the right thing to do. So I walked proudly out of my village with my head held high.

As soon as I couldn't see the village boundary line in sight anymore I heard a noise like a rustling sound and little sniffles. Then all of a sudden, I saw the small kitsune from before. He was crying and hadn't noticed me yet. I thought about just leaving him there because he was one of the reasons I was exiled, but then I noticed he was a still in hunting ground range so I decided to tell him so.

"Hey kit your to close to the hunting area you might want to go home now before the hunt starts and they catch you." He froze instantly. "I-it won't matter anyway if I live or die two powerful lightning demons killed all my family." And he started crying harder then before. My heart went out to the kit. It really did but I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Sure ask me about battle strategy or how to do other things but I never really practiced the whole mother role.

So I just bended down on my knees saying soft words and running a hand on his brow like my mother used to do. He stopped after awhile though he still sniffled here and there. So I took a breath and asked, "Hey kit what is your name?" "Shippo." He answered in a barely audible voice. I decided to take pity on him.

"Hey Shippo I'm not aloud to see my family ever a gain either so how about you join me and we can travel together huh how does that sound." I said in such a motherly voice I didn't even know I had. He looked up at me and said, "You'd do that for me?" I nodded and he looked a lot happier.

I felt better inside. Then I picked him up and started walking out of the forest. He was a really great kid once he got over his depression, which only lasted for a bout five more minutes. He was literally a bundle of energy. We spent most of the day walking.

I don't think I ever really comprehended how big the forest was but I soon found the world outside. Everything was the same yet different the world seemed more open than before instead of forest bordering all your surroundings there were rice field and villages for as far as the eye could see. The sun was soon to set and I realized I should probably find somewhere safe to rest for the night.

I really didn't know what to do about that but decided to back up into the forest just enough so I can sleep up in a tree without being seen. I took two apples from my pack and gave one to Shippo he took it happily. Darkness soon fell and Shippo's energy soon cam down but he denied being tired but he yawned as soon as he finished that statement.

I wrapped Shippo and myself in the blanket I had and soon fell a sleep. The forest was quiet except the occasional animal sounds. The next morning went pretty unconventional we ate a small breakfast of berries from my pack and some spring water. I knew that in the next village we would go through I would need to stop and get some money for more supplies but I had enough for five more days.

The first village I went through wasn't very friendly to us for the people knew I was from the Onna village and they weren't very nice to demons. I didn't know what we could do there so I managed while some people weren't looking to grab some of the things we would need. The rest I hoped we could find in the wild.

We quickly left soon after. We traveled till the sun was high in the sky and I found a river with a small hut and smoke house near by. The hut was empty and looked deserted. I left Shippo for just a little while so I could find something for us to eat besides the usual fruit and roots. I soon saw a small deer and it looked well nourished and healthy. So Kagome quietly and carefully strung her bow and took aim.

The shot was right on the pressure point and the deer fell instantly. I quickly gathered it and took it to Shippo. Tonight we would eat well and have some to spare. As soon as I got back I started skinning it and reading it for the fire. I took the best parts and cooked it and turned the rest into jerky (AN: don't care if they didn't have it back then they do in this story). The meal was delicious and the Kagome readied the smoke house to dry the skins and make nice light material for their journey. They spent a week there and soon decided to leave to continue their journey.

While they journeyed Kagome started making a large warm coat for the cold nights to come. Though she only worked on it once everything else was done but most of the time she was too tired to do so. So it was a slow process but winter was far off.

They soon came upon a village with a small demon problem. It was an easy kill but the villagers were very grateful they offered us to stay for the night at the headman's house and a hot meal. Are stay there was uneventful but it was a nice change.

I decided that from then on I should travel and vanquish demons. Most of them were easy though there was an injury here and there. Kagome had been gone from her village for three months now and she had traveled a great deal and had met another woman named, Songo, and she still hadn't found a place she felt sage and comfortable.

Songo was a very strong demon slayer but her whole village was killed, and as far as she knew only Kilala, her cat, and herself had survived. Here travels finally led her to a quiet village where she and her companions stayed and protected.

She had an interesting life slaying evil demons that attacked but she knew something was missing and couldn't quite figure what Songo felt the same.

* * *

Hey hope you liked the chapter please review and tell me what you think or just random ideas to help me with my writers block. 


End file.
